


Relaxation

by Halico



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cuddles, F/M, First fanfiction?? Perhaps??, Fluff, Heart Squeeze, Hop is more mature, Love Confessions, PostwickShipping, They are like 15 or 16 in this, a little bit of swearing, they are so awkward, they need rest at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halico/pseuds/Halico
Summary: The sounds of different pokemon flew into Gloria's ears as she brushed her fingers through Hops hair. The calming wind caressed her brown hair as she hummed a little tune she heard when she traveled through different towns in Galar. She never thought that just being with Hop and the sounds of nature could be so comforting to her, though she also never thought that she would fall in love with the very person snoozing off on her lap, so she isn't surprised at this outcome.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I fell in love with Hop and the shipping he has with Gloria, I really you all enjoy this little piece of fanfic I wrote. (Also if my friends ever found out that I wrote another fanfiction I would NOT hear the end of it.)

Gloria at this very second could have possibly fallen more in love with her best friend. She never really thought that just sitting here, and listening to the different kinds of sounds the pokemon made around them would make her care so much for the person sleeping on her lap. The said person in her lap, Hop, has been soundly asleep on her lap for about 30 minutes. She really didn't mind that her legs have started to go numb but she did fear if she moved even a bit that the boy nuzzled into her stomach could possibly wake up, and if Hop did wake up from his little nap Gloria would probably internally cry for the rest of her life.

The two of them decided that after not hanging around each other physically drained them more than anything so they both agreed to take a day off from their little titles and just become the Postwick kids once again. When they managed to hit a different clearing in the Slumbering Wealds Hop decided it would be a funny joke and just tackle her into the grass of weeds and flowers that were around them. After a while of talking about how their new lives were, such as Gloria telling Hop about the different kinds of pokemon she found in the Wild and the battles that she won, or how Hop is completely useless when studying without music and how his research was going for him, they both just sat there until Hop decided without thinking to plop into Gloria's lap with his head. Gloria, of course, wasn't ready herself when her best friend/crush did that move but got slightly comfortable after Hop grumbled about being tired from his studies, and with that, it lead to Gloria running her fingers through his hair _(how is it so smooth what the hell)_ and her humming some kind of little tune she heard from her travels in other towns in Galar. She never really thought that from doing these little things to Hop that it would make him pass out under three minutes, perhaps he was just really tired from his studies like he said.

Now, Gloria herself never really fully realized when she had fallen in love with the energetic kid she knew all her life, but what she did know is that his smile could become brighter than any star in the sky. She realized that she fell _hard_ for this kid when she and Hop first battled each other, it was how his golden eyes looked at her when they have gotten into the battle itself. His eyes shined determination, pride, and any other kind of emotions she couldn't fully check into as his Grookey decided to scratch the hell out of her Scorbunny. She did find that those emotions, the _confidence,_ he showed during that battled made her heart skip a beat. Gloria over the weeks of their travels started to find more and more things about Hop that she liked, an example is how he tends to scrunch up his nose when he disliked something or how his mood would immediately light up when they came across each other in a town. What she liked most about this boy is how he was currently rubbing his face more into her stomach with his arms squeezing her more into his warm embrace, the whole thing was the definition of _cute._

"Hop?" 

The person in question grumbled into her stomach as Gloria huffed out a laugh in response.

"Dude you're killing my thighs."

Knowing that Hop didn't care one bit that he was basically cutting off all the blood circulation in her thighs, Gloria decided to reposition herself so that Hop was now in between her thighs with his head resting on her stomach. 

"Stop moving, you're ruining my nap." 

Letting out a dramatic gasp she lightly grabbed his nose while watching him scrunch it up in response. "How cheeky of you to say that as you're using me as your pillow, you wanker."

"Strong language for the Champion," Hop mumbled into her stomach as Gloria barked out a laugh. 

Watching Hop roll over onto his back so that he was facing up towards Gloria he smiled as she continued to play with his hair. Not stopping her humming Gloria closed her eyes in comfort as a small smile showed up on her face as Hop secretly raised his hand as if to caress her face. Suddenly opening her eyes towards Hop she didn't notice him panic as he moved a bit. 

"We should have a pokemon battle!" She suddenly burst while happily smiling down at Hop as she continued to play with his hair while the other hand was below stabilizing herself.

Hop made a slightly dissatisfied face as he shook his head. "No way, I may love pokemon battles but I'm pretty comfortable here."

Gloria gasped in surprised while her ears turned a bright red that could put her Cinderace's Pyro Ball to shame, "No Battle? That's a bit surprising as the man in question always yelled at me for a battle every time we came across each other." 

Laughing out loud Hop shined a smile towards her, "Well you aren't wrong there mate."

Bursting into laughter with her best friend Gloria looked towards the lake that was near the clearing as some wind picked up her hair in the process. "I'm going to miss this."

Looking up towards his best friend Hop noticed the yearning look in her eyes, "Then just enjoy it for right now, we can always just come back later."

Twisting her neck to face Hop she smiled and nodded, "You're right! We can just visit here again when we have time." Using her one free hand to clench it into a fist Gloria nodded in determination, "Why didn't I just think about that earlier, Hop you're a genius!"

Closing his eyes out of embarrassment Hop grumbled, "I don't know why you're so energetic today, usually I'm the one bouncing off the walls."

Rubbing her hand through his hair as fast as she could she ignored his pleas for her to stop, "Probably because I'm hanging out with the best person in the world." Moving her face towards his more she smiled brightly as his eyes widened from how close she was towards his face. "And that was rude! I'm always happy with you, you're just being a big baby who whines."

Watching as more wind picked up Gloria's grown out longer hair, Hop ignored Gloria's somewhat insulting words and reached out to move a strand behind her ear and without thinking Hop voiced out his thoughts, "When have you turned so beautiful?"

Both of them stopped what they were doing from Hop's action and basically crashed. Gloria could feel her heart in her throat as she watched her best friend's face turn into a bright red from realizing what he just said. 

Hop sat up as fast as he could without colliding his head with the girl above him as he stumbled over his words. "O-Oh my god sorry I wasn't thinking and I mean, you're always pretty and such I just didn't mean to-"

Getting caught off guard from Gloria placing her hands over his mouth Hop saw that she was just as embarrassed as he was she mumbled while blushing bright red, "Stop talking." Gloria's mind was all over the place. What did that mean? What did _Hop_ mean? Could he possibly like her back? But that was impossible, she was just his best friend turned rival from Postwick, nothing special. But from Hop's words, she didn't know how to respond until she saw that he was stumbling over his words and not realizing that she wasn't listening to him as she was currently having an internal dilemma, and so it lead to her placing her hands on top of his mouth to shut the boy up.

Neither of them talked for a couple of minutes as both of them were still currently stuck in their own minds. The silence broke when Hop suddenly lifted Gloria's hands off his mouth and kissed the back of them. This lead to Gloria becoming a bigger mess as she watched him look up towards her with his eyes, "H-Hop?"

"I love you."

"Eh?"

A sudden confession was thrown out from the boy as he stared at his crush, he smiled as Gloria began to stumble over her words just like he did. 

"Could you perhaps repeat what you said." Gloria awkwardly laughed as she basically started to melt at this point. "I seemed to have misheard what you said because there's no way you said-"

"I love you, Gloria," Hop repeated with a straight face as if he wasn't just making her dreams come true with only three little words. "You consume my every thought every second we are apart."

From his statement it seemed like the girl in front of him was going to explode. Gloria never thought that the same thing was happening with Hop as it was with her, nor would she have thought that today of all days he would confess like nothing. "Are you positive?"

Hop burst out laughing from Gloria's question as if he didn't just let his heart out. "I'm pretty sure I love the girl who is always by my side supporting me no matter what." 

Gloria smiled as she started to calm down from the embarrassing moment she just went through. Continuing to hold his hands she intertwined their fingers together as she looked up at the boy in front of her, her best friend, her crush and mumbled, "I love you too."

Red covered the boy from head to toe in front of her as she confessed as well. "Are you seriously blushing because of that?!" Gloria stumbled as she blushed as well.

"Don't judge me!" Hop whined as he fell forward into Gloria's embrace and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Leon was pressuring me to tell you and I thought it would be the perfect moment now to tell you."

Gloria shivered from Hop talking into her neck and grumbled in response, "I'm so gonna kick his ass in a pokemon battle just because of that." 

Hop barked a laugh from Gloria's sudden statement, "Do it later I wanna spend time with my crush."

Gloria huffed as they went back to cuddling in the flower field, this time, however, she wasn't abused from having her blood circulation cut off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dudeee I really hope you guys found this entertaining to read as I absolutely SUCK at writing. I had this idea in my head for some time now and honestly really wanted to write it out, if the outcome turns out well I might write some more in secret from my nosey ass friends lol. Also, the ending was a bit rushed as its currently one AM on a Tuesday night and I have to go to school tomorrow, but honestly, I'm pretty proud of this. Also, Grammarly kicked me in the guts by saying 12-year-olds could read this, well if there's a 12-year-old reading this, I hope you know that I despise you.


End file.
